All That's Left
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: A year after Gabriella dies, Sharpay feels as if she's trying to tell her something in dreams. And the journey to find the answers leads her to some unexpected places. Major Troypay, mentioned Gabpay friendship and Ryella
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N- Just a new story I wanted to try. Italics are dreams or flashbacks.

---

_"Gabby!" Sharpay squealed as she and her best friend entered the barn where they spent many afternoons hanging out. It wasn't like Sharpay Evans to really hang out in a barn full of horses, but she loved riding. She and Gabriella both did. "Gabs, be careful." Sharpay warned between giggles as her best friend climbed up the barn ladder._

_Gabriella pulled out a bottle and raised it so Sharpay could see. "I've found the mother load my dear." She carefully stepped off the ladder with a thud and opened the bottle of beer that they had kept up there._

_"Oh, gimme gimme." Sharpay cheered, taking a big drink of the beer and handing it back to Gabriella. _

_Gabriella took an ever bigger gulp, but had it pulled away by Sharpay. "Hey!"_

_"Save some for poor me." She smiled, setting the bottle aside. "You don't want to become an alocholic."_

_Gabrirella snickered as she stepped onto a line of railing on the floor, walking barefoot along it. "You know, when Ry and I get married you're going to be sorry you treated me so badly. I'm your future sister!"_

_Sharpay laughed. "Gabs, you've always been my sister. Always have been, always will be."_

_"Till the end baby." Gabriella finsihed with a grin. "So, any plans with Troy Boy tonight?"_

_"Nope. He's visiting his grandparents. I'm all alone."_

_"Well, you still have me and Ry. Come with us to the movies tonight."_

_Sharpay cringed. "No thanks. I would rather spare myself the images of you and Ryan making out all night long. There's things I just don't need to see in my life."_

_Gabriella laughed and grabbed the bottle of beer, taking another drink then handing it to Sharpay. "You know what we should do?"_

_"What, my oh so lovely future-sister-in-law?"_

_"Let's go for a ride. We'll take the horses out. It's nice outside."_

_Sharpay seemed to consider it before grinning. "I get Shooting Star."_

_"Great. I get Jazzy."_

_---_

"Ah!" Sharpay half-yelled as she rose suddenly from her sleep. She placed a hand over her heart to try to slow her breathing. Her head was spinning, and her heart was pounding. She took a couple deep breaths and tried to calm down a little. She hated those kind of dreams. The moments that she hated re-living.

"Baby..." Troy's soothing yet worried voice said groggily as he awoke also by her sudden movements. When he saw her he instantly knew something was wrong. "Pay, baby, what's wrong?"

Sharpay shook her head, trying to erase the dream. "I'm...I'm fine"

Troy wasn't buying it. He knew her too well. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"I just had a very...weird dream. That's all."

Troy looked at her curiously and moved some of the hair away from her face. "What kind of dream?"

"About...nevermind. It's not important." She said, giving him a small smile. "It was just a dream. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She lied. She hated lying to Troy, but she was sure she didn't want to talk about this.

"Okay." Troy nodded, giving her a light kiss. "Do you want to go back to sleep or do you want to watch some TV?"

"I think I'll watch TV for a while. But why don't you go back to sleep." She said, touching his cheek softly. "You look tired. Sorry I woke you up."

He shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers on his cheek. "Nah, I'm okay. I'm awake now anyways." He said as he brought Sharpay closer to him so they could snuggle together while he turned on the TV in Sharpay's room. "Besides," He started, giving her a smile. "The more time I'm up, the more time I have with you."

She smiled back and kissed him. "You're a little too sweet sometimes. You know that?"

"It's because I love you that much."

She blushed and smiled even brighter. "I love you too."

---

"Morning Ry." Sharpay greeted her brother that morning. She felt tired since she hadn't gotten back to sleep last night (but she had forced Troy to), but also in a better mood since the dream because Troy had been there to take her mind off it.

"Morning sis." He said, giving her a smile as he ate his cereal. "Where's Troy?"

"I'm letting him sleep in a little. He didn't get much rest last night."

Ryan made a face. "Ew, Shar."

"No, not that you perv." Sharpay laughed, slapping his arm playfully. "I woke him up during the night because I had a bad dream. I didn't get back to sleep and he wanted to stay up with me."

He gave a smirk. "Yeah. I'm sure that's exactly what happened."

"It is. Now do you want to ride with me and Troy to school or not?" _**(A/N- Their parents aren't home often, so when they aren't Troy spends the night with Sharpay)**_

"Nah. I got my own ride. I still have to get ready." He said, getting up and putting his dish into the sink. "See you at school." He said to Sharpay, giving her a kiss on the cheek before making his way upstairs, passing Troy on the way. "Morning Pal. I hear you had a quite the night last night."

"Ry, Shut up!" Sharpay called after him.

Ryan simply smirked and went to get ready. Troy came down and gave Sharpay a kiss. "I can't wait until we get married and we don't have to deal with Ryan every morning."

Sharpay laughed, subcontiously looking down to the enagement ring on her finger and smiled. "Me too."

"You know, since we decided to wait until after graduation to get married, maybe we should go ahead and-"

Sharpay drowned out a little while Troy continued talking. She was too bust starring at the calendar on the wall. It was only two days away from the..._the _day. Sharpay shuddered at the thought. Maybe that was why she had the dream. Because it was so close to...She shook her head. She didn't want to think about all this right now. Or ever really. But she knew this day would have to come eventually.

"Baby?" Troy called, snapping Sharpay out of her daze. She looke back at him with confusion clouding her vision. "Pay, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Just that I think we should go ahead and tell our parents about the enagement at our graduation party." He said absently, focusing on her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry...again. I guess I'm just spacing out. Must be from lack of sleep."

He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while? We can be a couple hours late to school."

"No, it's okay. I'm going to wait in the car. Maybe some music will wake me up a little."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You eat breakfast and come out whenever you're ready." She said, giving him a kiss before picking up her school things and going outside.

She was instantly hit witht eh fesh cool breeze of spring. She smiled a little as her head began to clear, but frowned when she turbned to see her family's barn where all their horses were kept. It was always hard seeing it everday, knowing what that theat's where she and Gabriella had spent past of their last few hours together. She looked down and tried to shake the feeling of guilt and remorse away as she got into Troy's car and turned up the radio.

---

_I know a lot of it doesn't make much sence, but it will later on. But don't you just love how sweet Troy is? Aww. I just got this idea while I was laying in bed one night and I thought it was a good one. _

_I havn't decided yet if I'm going to continue on with it or what. If you like it, I'll continue writing._

_So please review._

_-Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N- Ah, I'm in pain right now. I just got a new cat and he scratched me. I named him Jasper (from Twilight), and call him Jazzy (Which is where I also got the name for Gabriella's horse. But yeah, I'm he even popped on me. It was disgusting! I feel bad for making fun of my friend when a cat peed on her, ha. He's a littte crazy thing. The first flashback is a dream, and the second one in italics is just a flashback she's having. Just to clear up.

-----

_"Jazzy, what's wrong with you today?" Gabriella wondered as she and Sharpay continued their path to the pond where they always rode their horses to. It was practically a daily thing. And it was a good chance for them to just relax and talk._

_"Hmm, he's been acting a little weird lately. Maybe he should see a vet." Sharpay said, facing forward to let the wind run through her loose hair. She loved the feeling._

_"Nah, nothing's wrong with you, right Jazzy?"_

_"Gabs, you know he won't answer. Why torment yourself." Sharpay laughed, giving her a glance._

_Gabriella went to laugh, but caught sight of Sharpay's hand. "Shar, what's wrong with you hand?"_

_She looked down. It was her left hand covered in cuts. It was red and it was painful. "Ah, Chica bit me this morning. That's why I don't feed the animals."_

_"It looks bad. Did you pu- Ahhhh!" Gabriella suddenly yelled, feeling Jazzy's front feet lift from underneath her, hanging her in the air. She tightned her hold on his rein, trying to pull him back down. "Jazzy, down!"_

_"Gabs, just hang on!" Sharpay yelled, freaking out a little. It wasn't like Jazzy to act like this. And if he kept acting like this it could upset her horse also. "Jazz, no!" Before Shrpay could say more, her horse also lifted in the ground, following Jazzy's example like Sharpay figured she would. She screamed, feeling herself let go of the rein and hit the ground._

_The last sound she heard was a loud crack. Gabreilla's leg, and a scream before her eyes closed._

_----_

"Ugh!" Sharpay screamed quitely, shifting in her bed once again. She vilently kicked at the covers, her hand pounding the matress, and her breath hard and rithing. She felt a powerful shock run through her as if her body was on fire. She felt the pain before her eyes snapped up, her body lifting instatly as she heavily panted. "Shit." She cursed. She had had another dream. Again. She couldn't keep taking this. It was making her miserable. It was all she thought about during the day. She would do anything to come up with distractions at home when she had time to rethink it all. The last three nights had been miserable. No sleep, and when she did it was all bad memories. Except for the night before. She had had the weirdest dream of them all. It hadn't been a memory. It had never happened. But it was vivid and clear as if she were rembering it.

_Flashback..._

_"Sharpay..." Gabriella's voice rang through like bells. Sharpay smiled. It was nice being able to finally hear her voice again._

_"Gabriella?"_

_She heard Gabriella giggle from behind a tree, standing alone in the middle of what looked like a wheat field. The sun was setting and everything looked golden. It was beautiful. "Over here SharShar."_

_She smiled at her nickname that no one had had the guts to call her since Gabriella left. She frowned at the thought. "Gabs?"_

_She finally saw Gabriella coming out from behind the tree, her giggles radiating. "Hey SharShar. I missed you."_

_Sharpay starred in shock and awe. "I missed you too."_

_"It's not your fault SharShar. It never was."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Gabriella smiled, sticking out her hand. "Follow me."_

_Sharpay smiled, reaching for Gabriella's hand. But the moment they made contact, Gabriella's figure diappeared, leaving Sharpay alone and searching for her lost best friend._

_End of flashback..._

Sharpay sighed, flopping back on her bed and letting a tear roll down her cheek before pulling her favorite pillow closer and hugging it tightly. She cried the rest of the night, just wishing Troy was there to be with her. Or Gabriella. But that was impossible. She had lost Gabriella forever. And that only made her cry more.

---

"Ry..." Sharpay's voice was soft and gentle. She didn't want to bring up this conversation but they both knew what today was. It was the anniversary when Gabriella had died. Her breathe caught in her throat. After a year it was still hard to admit.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice distant and strained.

"You um...you do know what today is right?"

Ryan shrugged. "Thursday. So what?"

"Ryan, it's..."

"It know what it is Shar." He cut off, his voice pained. "I just don't want to talk about it." His eyes returned to the road. Usually Sharpay went to school with Troy, but she wanted to be there for Ryan today. They needed each other, even if they didn't really talk about it.

"Okay."

He was silent for a minute, then glanced at his siter, his expression softening. "I heard you last night, you know."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"Crying. And the night before too." Sharpay remained quite. "You use to do it a lot right after the accident. Shar, I know this is hard on you. But you need to stop beating yourself up over this. I've told you a million times, nothing that happened was your fault."

She saw tears in his eyes and she decided not to mention the reason behind the crying. "I have a feeling Gabby would say that too." They both cringed slightly at her name. It was hard to talk about her.

"She would." He said. She nodded, rembering Gabriella's words from her dream the night before last, _"It's not your fault SharShar. It never was."_

"I just...miss her." She said quitely, looking down to her lap. Ryan nodded.

"So do I." He agreed. "So do I."

---

"Ha, Shar!" Sharpay heard Chad laugh as he and Troy walked up to her and Ryan in the parking lot. Sharpay smiled and hugged Troy, settling against his side. She loved the comfort he brought her as he kissed her head. "Shar, you guys missed it." Chad continued, looking excited. "I made Taylor laugh so hard that orange juice came out of her noise. It was great."

"Yeah, did you mention the part where she got mad at you and started chasing you around threatning to kill you." Troy tossed in, bringing Sharpay closer. It was chily outside and she was only wearing a t-shirt, so he figured she was cold.

"Details man, deatails."

Ryan and Sharpay gave small laughs at Chad's story, both not quite in the mood for the good humor. Troy, knowing exactly what Sharpay was going through, leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It'll be okay. I'm here."

She looked up and smiled at him thankfully, hugging him closer. "Love you."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Love you more." Even if it hurt like hell to lose Gabriella and not have her here, she knew Troy would always be there for her and that helped incredibly much.

"Hey guys." Called out a girl from Sharpay's math class. Her name was Sydney. She was class president, a cheerleader, and actually nice and incredibly popular. "Hey, did you guys see the memorial yet?"

"What memorial?" Ryan asked.

"The one for Gabriella. It's been a year and so we decicided we should do something to remember her by. It's in the caffeteria if you want to see it."

Sharpay looked at her curiously. "Why would you do that? You didn't even really know Gabriella."

The girl shrugged. "We thought it would be a nice thing to do."

Troy answered before Sharpay could. "Yeah, thanks. We'll check it out later Sydney."

She nodded, walking back to her group of cheerleader friends. Sharpay's mouth was hanging open in disblief. "How can they do that? They didn't even know Gabby, and to not involve us, her best friends. Ugh."

Ryan nodded. "I agree with you sis, but what can we do? They did do a nice thing."

Sharpay shook her head. "I don't care. I...I just can't do this today. I have to get out of here." She grabbed the keys from her brother, who was holding them up for her. He wasn't going to stop her. He knew where she was going and he figured it was what was best for her right now. He didn't want to make this harder for her. As Sharpay started the engine Troy moved forward, about to try to get her to talk but Ryan pulled him back.

"Just let her go right now." He whispered before Shrarpay pulled out and drove away from East High.

---

It had gotten chilly and Sharpay wished she had had an extra jacket with her, but she didn't so she braved the harsh wind as it struck her face and arms. Her palms fitted against the ground and the cold dirt. Her tears being the only thing besides the dirt and her hands as it dropped. She sighed and finally looked up to what she hadn't been wanting to see.

_**Gabriella Marie Montez**_

_**1990-2007**_

_**Beloved Daughter and Friend**_

_**Forever Missed**_

All of it was true. She would always be missed. By her mom, her dad, Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Chad, Taylor, and a lot more. Just thinking of all the people she had left behind made the tears fell more freely. Sharpay had lost a lot of things. But none of them had mattered as much as her best friend, her sister.

One thing was certain for Sharpay. She would forever miss Gabriella Montez.

----

_Another sad chapter. But it is going to be kind of sad for a while. But the flashback of the dream she had the night before was where the journey begins, and the dream was just to tell you how Gabriella died. Next chapter or so she'll tell Troy about it and something more will happen. There's very little Troypay in this chapter. Sorry about that. Anyways, hope you liked it._

_Reviews please. Pretty please?_

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N- I know basically every chapter starts witha dream, but it's going to be that way for a while.

---

_"Gabriella?" Sharpay called, her voice laced with worry as she called out again doe her best friend._

_"Over here SharShar." She heard Gabriella's voice from the other side of the single tree._

_Once again they were in the large wheat field, golden with the sun setting. All Sharpay could see in the horizan was a single barn standing. It looke familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen it. _

_"Gabby..." Sharpay called again._

_"Right here." Gabriella said, stepping out and smiling at Sharpay. "Come with me."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why not?" Gabriella asked, a look of hurt crossing her face._

_"I...I don't know. I just can't."_

_Gabriella shook her head. "Believe in me Shar. Just trust me."_

_"Okay." Sharpay nodded, stepping along side Gabriella as they moved towards the barn. Suddenly Sharpay couldn't breathe as she looked on to the barn. It was like her breathe had been caught permanitly in her throat. Like she was sufficating._

_"Shar, it's okay. Nothing will hurt you." Gabriella tried to calm her, reaching out to take her hand. "Please Shar, just believe." She pleaded before making contact with Sharpay for only a second until everything went dark and everything was lost again._

_---_

Sharpay rose from her sleep to feel a gentle yet firm hand on her wrist, and another on her head. She opened her eyes to see Troy starring at her with concern and worry creasing his features. Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief and discomfort. "Troy..."

"Pay, baby, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice still weak and her heart just starting to calm down.

"Pay, you kicked off all your covers. You were muttering in your sleep and for a minute there I think you stopped breathing. Did you have another bad dream?"

Sharpay considered lying to him again. Telling him it was nothing and that she was fine, but she trusted Troy with everything and she didn't want this to be any different. Even if he thought she was a complete nut, at least she would be able to talk about it. "Troy...I..."

"Sweetie, what? What's going on?" He asked concered as he sat next to her, still holding her.

She took a deep breathe. "My dreams that I've been having, they're...they're about Gabby."

"Gabby? What kind of dreams are they?"

"At first they were like memories. The...the accident, and us in the barn before the accident happened. And...now, the dreams are...different."

"What do you mean?"

"They're not memories. They seem real. Like it's all happened, but it never did. It's always the same. Gabriella and I in the middle of this large wheat field and we're talking, but I always wake up before anything can happen." Troy could see Sharpay was really upset by this. And he knew that if she was talking about it, it was really getting to her. Gabriella was something she tried to avoid talking about.

Troy scooted closer, hugging her. "It's okay Pay. Maybe the reason you're having these dreams is because it's been almost exactly a year since she...left. Maybe it's just getting to you."

"Or she's trying to tell me something." She said quitely. Troy said nothing. She looked up to meet his eyes. "Do you think I'm insane for even thinking that?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. It could be possible. You never know. It could be possible that she is trying to tell you something."

"So you aren't going to lock me up in a looney bin where they make you where those creepy white coats that make you hug yourself?"

Troy chuckled, holding her even closer. "No one in this world will ever lock you up in a looney bin. I'll make sure of that. And you're not crazy Pay. I think it is possible. I mean, you hear about this kind of stuff happening all the time."

Sharpay nodded, feeling kind of stupid for bringing it up. "Do you really believe me?"

"Of course."

She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks Troy. That means a lot to me. But uh, I kind of have a headache now, so I think I'm ready to get back to bed."

"Okay, you lay down. I'm going to go get you some asprin." He said, starting to get up.

"You don't have to."

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back." He said before blowing her a kiss and leaving the room.

Sharpay smiled as she layed back in bed, closing her eyes and relaxing against the pillow.

"Shar..."

Sharpay's head shot up at the sudden voice. It sounded like it had come from the room, but it was a girl's voice. No, it was Gabriella's voice.

"SharShar..." She heard again.

"W-Who's there?" Sharpay stuttered frightfully.

"It's me Shar..."

Sharpay quickly closed her eyes again, taking a pillow and pulling it over her head. First she was having dreams about Gabriella and now she was hearing her voice. She must be going insane.

"Shar?" Came another voice. It was Troy this time.

"Troy..." Sharpay whimpered, her tears threatning to fall.

Troy, seeing this, made his way to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm aorund her. "Pay, what's wrong?"

"I-I think...I think something's wrong with me."

----

"Shar, please calm down." Ryan tried to soothe his sister. It had been an hour since Sharpay had heard Gabriella's voice and she was absolutely convinced she was going insane. All she could do was cry. She didn't know what else to do. Troy, also not knowing what to do, woke Ryan up hoping he might be bale to help her calm down. So far, it wasn't working.

"Baby, talk to me. What's wrong?" Troy tried again.

"I-I heard...her." She cried, her voice cracking along the way.

"Heard who Shar?" Ryan asked.

"Gab-riella."

Ryan backed away a bit at that. "What do you mean?"

"She's been having dream about Gabriella lately. She was worried about them. But I don't know about the hearing her part." Troy explained for her. "Pay, what did you hear?"

Sharpay took a couple deep breathes, trying to calm herself enough to talk. "When you left, I heard Gabriella's voice. L-Like she was in the room." She said, crying more onto Troy's chest. "I-I think I'm going crazy."

"You're not Pay. You're not crazy. It's okay."

Ryan bit his lip, taking this infrmation in. "Shar...it's been a while since you stopped seeing the theripist. Maybe-"

"Ryan!" Troy stopped him, holding up a hand. "She's not insane, don't make her feel that way. You're only going to make it worse."

"Well Troy, she's hearing the voices of dead people. You think that's sane?" Ryan yelled, which only made Sharpay sob more. Ryan's expression softened. "I'm sorry Shar. I-"

"You're right." Sharpay said, her voice muffled by the fabric of Troy's shirt. "I'm not sane. This is all so...bad."

"Pay, no..." Troy tried to reason with her.

Sharpay shook her head. "I should be in therapy. This isn't normal."

Troy shared a pained expression with Ryan. He only wanted what was best for his sister and right now, he didn't know what that was. "I'll uh...I'll call Dr. Carry in the morning." Ryan said, almost painfull as he left the room.

Troy resisted the urge to run after him and punch him in the gut for that. It had only hurt her all the more. But all he could do was stay with Sharpay, and make sure she was okay.

---

_Kind of dramatic, but that's pretty much been what this whole stories been, so it's nothing new. Hope you liked it._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


End file.
